A Sick Day for Yuna (Transcript)
Here is the transcript or A Sick Day for Yuna. One fine day, Yuna and her friends are playing poker and checkers with Dipper and Mabel Pines. Princess Flurry Heart: Come on, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I'm trying. Don't rush me, Flurry Heart. Dipper Pines: Check mate! Pound Cake: Check and Mate! All of a sudden, Yuna felt a cough. Princess Yuna: (coughs) Mabel Pines: Yuna, Are you okay? Snowdrop: You sound a little sick. Princess Yuna: I'm okay, It's just a cou.... (coughs) Then, Yuna collapsed and passed out. Dipper Pines: What just happened? Mater: She just collapsed and passed out like a dead duck or somethin'. Yuna's friends tried to wake Yuna. Armor Bride: Get up! Get up! Tigatron: She's sick. Airazor: She may need a doctor. Hiro: Yuna, Cand you hear me? Princess Luna: She's coming around. Princess Yuna: (barely waking up) Mama?.... Papa? Ford Pines: Just wait here! I'm going to call the Hospital! Hiro: You're going to be alright, Yuna. Quickly, Hiro, Luna, Tigatron, Airazor, Celestia, Sharon and Yuna's friends took her home, While Solarna took the Journals in case if Yuna wakes up. At the Ponyville Hospital, Dr. Madge Honey Badger checks up Yuna's sickness. Princess Yuna: (waking up) What happened? (coughs) Dr. Madge Honey Badger: Shh. Take it easy, Princess Yuna. You've been loosing conscience by your Pneumonia. Princess Luna: A few days, At least you're recovering. Prince Isamu: (trying to get to Yuna) Princess Luna: (keeps him away) No no, Isamu. (to Dr. Honey Badger) How long do you recommend her to stay in bed? Dr. Madge Honey Badger: In about a couple of weeks. Princess Solarna: Will She be okay, Doctor? Dr. Madge Honey Badger: Don't worry, Princess Solarna. She's going to be fine. (to Yuna) Princess Yuna, You'll need plenty bed rest until your sickness wears off. Princess Yuna: I don't mind at all, Dr. Honey Badger. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia came to see Discord and Catrina. Princess Celestia: Discord, Catrina. I want to talk to you two. Discord: Of course, Celestia. What's all th hubbub, Bub? Catrina: Yeah, Fluttershy was just fixing us some tea. Princess Celestia: It's Yuna. She's sick with Pneumonia. And I could really use your help by keeping her company until she's well again. Discord: Sure, Celestia. By all means. (to Fluttershy) Love to stay, Fluttershy. But we got a sick Princess nurse back to health. Fluttershy: Okay, Discord. You and Catrina do that. Soon, Yuna was in bed and Solarna placed the Journals on the small desk next to her. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Solarna. I've done enough researching for now. Princess Solarna: Anything for you, Baby sister. Princess Celestia: You're going to be just fine, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (crawling to Yuna) Princess Luna: (grabs Isamu) No, Isamu. Yuna is sick. Hiro: Yuna, You have visitors. Just then, Yuna's friends, including Dipper and Mabel, The rest of mentors, LeFou, Mr. Snoops and Dipper Clones came to visit. They brought some get well soon gifts like posters of movies, bands, video games, t.v. shows and song performers, the DVDS like Bambi 1&2, Treasure Planet, The Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, Dumbo, the Lilo and Stitch Saga, Wallace and Gromit collection (includes A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and A Matter of Loaf and Death), Gravity Falls: The Complete Series and even the Aladdin Trilogy. Fausticorn: Hello, Yuna. I have something for you, (bestow the Crystal Ball) Just in case if you missed all the fun. Princess Yuna: (coughs) Thanks, Fausticorn. Sensei Garmadon: Look what Tyrone brought you, Yuna. Tyrone: Here you go, Yuna. (gave her a comic book of her first Adventure) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Tyrone. Tyrone: Don't thank me, Dipper brought that from the Mystery Shack. Dipper Pines: They were on sale. So, Discord and Catrina showed up and came to see Yuna. Discord: Sorry we're late, Smooze kept me around all day. Princess Celestia: I'm just glad you and Catrina would come in such short notice, Discord. (to Yuna) Yuna, How about I tell you about how Fluttershy reformed Discord and became friends with her, Twilight, their friends and all in Ponyville. Princess Yuna: That would be nice, Aunt Celestia. Princess Sharon: Sounds wonderful, Mother. Duck: I like that already. Celestia stands next to Yuna. The flashback shows how Fluttershy reformed Discord. Fluttershy: (growls) Not. Your. Friend! Discord: Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had? (pause) Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played. (magic noises) Main cast sans Fluttershy: (cheering) Discord: I liked it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh? Discord: Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. (under his breath) Most of the time. Another flashback shows Twilight claimed her own kingdom with her friends. Princess Celestia: You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now? Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own – it took all of us to unlock the chest! Princess Celestia: Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. Main cast: (gasping in awe) Pinkie Pie: Wowee! Princess Celestia: You are now Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship. But what is the princess of friendship without her friends? Discord: Wait a minute, where's my throne?! Fluttershy: I don't think you're quite there yet. Discord: (chuckles) Yes, well, I suppose not. As the story ends, Yuna enjoyed it. Princess Yuna: Wow. Amazing. Princess Solarna: Well, I'm glad he's not hurting anypony anymore. Princess Celestia: I'm glad you two enjoyed it. Princess Luna: Yuna, Is there anything I can get you? Princess Yuna: Hmmm, I could use some cold drink. Tigatron: There must be someway to sure her pneumonia. And so, Dipper, Mabel, Tigatron and Airazor Came to Zecora's hut. Zeñorita Cebra: Hello, My friends. Zecora: Ah, Dipper, Mabel, Tigatron and Airazor. Is there nothing I can do you for? Tigatron: It's Yuna! She's very sick, Zecora. Airazor: She was catching pneumonia. Zecora: Well, Airazor. I have just the brew, That we would be glad to bestow you. Zeñorita Cebra: Si, (mixing the cauldron and finished the pneumonia medicine) It's ready. Just make sure Yuna drink this position. Tigatron: Of course, Zeñorita. I'll make sure she drinks it. So, They left with the potion for Yuna. At the Hospital, Yuna was sleeping heavenly. Princess Yuna: (sleeping) Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna. Let's hope you'll have a well rest. Then, Dipper, Mabel, Tigatron and Airazor returns. Tigatron: We got the medicine for Yuna, Princess Luna. Airazor: One drink will make her feel better. Princess Luna: Then, Let's hope it's enough. Dipper Pines: Man, I hope this works. Dipper got Yuna to drink the sickness brew. Princess Yuna: (gasps as she woke up) The visitors turns around and were glad she's cured from pneumonia. Hiro: Look! Thank goodness, She's awake! Prince Isamu: (wanting Yuna) Princess Luna: Alright, Isamu. Alright. Princess Solarna: You sure gave us a scare, Baby sister. Ford Pines: That sickness Dipper gave you did the trick. Dipper Pines: It's good to see you feel better. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you, Dipper. Lloyd Garmadon: What's going to happen now, Dad? Sensei Garmadon: I may not know yet, Lloyd. But things will get better then ever. Dipper Clones: (nods) Dusty Crophopper: Good to have you back, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Good to be back, Dusty. And so, Yuna went out and play some more. At Canterlot, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her sick day. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, While I was sick after play checkers, My pneumonia almost got the best of me. Well, Tyrone had given me the comic book about my first adventure with all of my friends. And thanks to Tigatron, Airazor, Dipper, Mabel, Catrina, Discord and my Aunt Celestia, I feel much better. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna put her Journal 4 next to the other three, And get ready for bed. As Yuna goes to bed, Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 glows when something dangerous is happening. The End During the credits, Yuna was reading the comic book of her very first adventure with all of her friends. Princess Yuna: (reading the comic book of her first Adventure on the Night Express) "Yuna was determined to mend the Night Express, She came to the rescue. She and Ford applied the brakes and the Night Express crashed through set of buffers, Through the soil and stopped at the edge of the cliff just in time, And not a moment too soon. It was a huge risk they'd ever took.". Wow, That brings back memories. Dipper Pines: Well, That did the trick. Pound Cake: It sure was, Dipper. Mr. Snoops: That comic of hers would be solid gold. Sensei Wu: Could be, Mr. Snoops. Princess Yuna: You wish to see me, Sensei Garmadon? Sensei Garmadon: The Dipper Clone, Including Tyrone wanted to show you something. They are making your merchandise like cups, books, t-shirts, caps and many more. LeFou: What do you think? Princess Yuna: I think it's amazing. Ford Pines: Come on, We got a lot of training to take care of. The Journals glows as they written it's warning message. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225